Where I Belong
by Shinitenshi-deathangel
Summary: When a teenage girl wanting to escape the pain that is her life, she comes across the Universe of the Four Gods. Then, a bright light appears and dun dun dun...she's in the book. What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Shinitenshi: Ok, people; this is my first Fushigi Yuugi fic, so I have no idea if it's that great since I haven't written much of it. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Note: all new characters are made from my imagination. It is not a self-insertion fic. I know the names are probably really weird and stupid but some of them are used in my other story that's not Fushigi Yuugi and I'm too lazy to think of anymore. Also please review!!!!!!**

"And so, legend has it that whoever can pull the weapon out of the stone will be granted a weapon and be known as the one destined to protect a priestess." the tour guide said, "Of course we don't know if it's true. All the writing was in an old book that has long disappeared"  
  
"Damn tours" a girl with black hair that was long and reached her waist said, leaning against the tree said. She was wearing a Japanese high school uniform that had a black skirt and white top. She didn't know why she never liked the tours, maybe it was because her favorite spot had been disturbed.  
  
"May as well go home..." she mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hate you" Sakuya yelled back at her mother and running out of the mansion that they lived in. Her father was looking very furious with her. She had a fairly large shoulder bag with her, packed with stuff she needed, that is, if she wasn't found again.  
  
"Sakuya, come back here!" he yelled. But she just continued running off; her brothers and sisters were watching and smirking from the window. Her family was the most messed up one ever. All five of her siblings would compete for their parents' attention, doing whatever it took to get it.  
  
_'What the hell is their problem? Nothing's ever good enough. I hate them!'_ she wanted to shout but didn't. Instead, she found herself back at the spot from that afternoon.  
  
Already drenched from the rain, she headed into where the rock and sword was, in front of the ancient temple, not really caring if she wasn't supposed to there. She had already done a lot of thing she hadn't supposed to.  
  
"Hello?" Cassandra asked groggily when as answered the phone.  
  
"Cassandra?" Sakuya's mother's said urgently, "Have you seen Sakuya? She ran out on us..."  
  
"No..." she said. She hadn't talked to Sakuya all summer.  
  
"Never mind then; we've seen Jason out to look for her"  
  
Where would Sakuya go? Then it clicked. Of course!  
  
"Mrs. Chan! I think I know where she might be...can you find Jason and tell her to meet me at that ancient shrine?" Cassandra didn't wait for an answer and hung up. She grabbed her jacket, said a quick good-bye to her parents and left.  
  
"Sakuya!" she yelled when she to the shrine. She had to be there. She loved that place. The rain had stopped pouring and now was a slight drizzle, "Sakuya! I know you're here!"  
  
She ran to the temple to find Sakuya standing in the rain, waiting.  
  
"You came" she said calmly.  
  
'How can she sound so calm after what she just did?' Cassandra wondered, "Sakuya, you have to go back; your parents are worried about you"  
  
"So you've come to take me back..." Sakuya said in the same emotionless voice, "Too bad you won't fulfill your mission from my parents because I'm never going back"  
  
"Sakuya; you have to!" Cassandra yelled.  
  
"No, I don't...I'm not going back. You can't make me"  
  
"Why won't you go back?"  
  
"Because life there is horrible and I've had enough of it..."  
  
"How is it horrible?"  
  
"How can you tell me to go back when you are completely clueless to what's going on?!" Sakuya asked. Cassandra was silent. Did she really know Sakuya's parents all that well? Maybe Sakuya wasn't over reacting?  
  
"I'm not going back, Cassie..." Sakuya said, "You can't stop me"  
  
"Sakuya" Katura and Jason had arrived.  
  
Sakuya's eyes rested on the stone and she pulled on the protruding rod; it came out easily, to her surprise, "I'm not going back. That is final" starting to point the end of the rod at Cassandra but stopped when the rod glowed a dark purple and her body slowly disappeared.  
  
"The legend..." Cassandra said, sinking onto her knees, "You always thought it was bullshit, Sakuya..."  
  
Katura blinked, "Don't ask. Don't ask. Just be calm. It's a normal thing for her to disappear into a light..." she kept mumbling to herself.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that" Jason said, "I think it's just fucked up"  
  
A book fell from the roof of the temple and onto the wet ground. Cassandralooked up, walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Universe of the four gods?" she wondered.

**And that was the first chapter! I know; the beginning is kinda dramatic, I said that already, didn't I? Well, review! If you don't, I'm going to take it down and you won't find out what happens next 'cause then I'll think that nobody likes it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi...not now, not ever; one disclaimer works for all possible chapters, alright?**  
  
"What the hell is that?" Tasuki asked, pointing at the bright beam of light in the sky. It was nighttime and the light stood out.  
  
"I have no idea" Hotohori admitted, "Maybe Chiriko knows"  
  
"Chiriko?" Nuriko asked, turning around to face the younger warrior.  
  
"I actually have no idea" "Chiriko" said.  
  
"Maybe one of the Seiryu warriors are just having absolutely no control of their powers?"  
  
"The light...is purple"  
  
"Oh...I see..."  
  
"Well, I don't think it really affects us that much" Hotohori said, "So let's just get some rest; the summoning ceremony is tomorrow"  
  
"Yes, your majesty" the warriors said and departed for their rooms.

  
  
"Nakago?" Yui asked. The blonde man had suddenly stopped talking. Nakago turned around.  
  
"Yes, Lady Yui?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Not at all..." Nakago said, a smile appearing on his lips, "Not at all...in fact...everything is going perfectly...more than perfect"

  
  
Sakuya walked down the streets of the busy town.  
  
"I wonder where I am..." she wondered to herself.  
  
"Not lost, are you, little lady?" a man with his sleek dark brown hair tied back asked. Sakuya bit her lip. The guy was obviously someone she did NOT want to talk to.  
  
"No, I'm fine" she said, trying to get by.  
  
"No, I really think you're lost" the man said, "Well, at least you will be" he laughed, grabbing her uniform by the neck and throwing her into the alley. His hand inched up her skirt and she slapped it.  
  
"Well, that won't do at all" the man said.

Sakuya glared at him from her position on the ground. He knelt down and slammed the palm of his hand onto the wall above her head, basically trapping her between the junk of the alley.

"Don't think you've won yet" she said, "I'm not going go give up that easily.

"You celestial idiots!" an old woman yelled, her face causing everyone who saw it to scream.  
  
"It's just Taiitsu-kun, no da" Chichiri said.  
  
"It's horrible!" Tamahome whimpered.  
  
"You have messed up so I wouldn't be saying who's horrible if I were you" Taiitsu-kun said, "You have failed to gather all the warriors"  
  
"I know; and I'm furious at myself for letting it happen!" Miaka shouted, tears springing to her eyes, "Now we can't summon Suzaku"  
  
"Hold on; I never said that there wasn't another way to summon Suzaku, did I?" Taiitsu-kun asked.  
  
"Why didn't you say so before, you old hag?!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
"Who're you calling a hag?" Taiitsu-kun asked.  
  
"You must first go to Hokkan to get the Shinzaho there"  
  
"Shinzaho?" Miaka asked, "Alright! I'll go pack!"  
  
"I'm not finished!" Taiitsu-kun yelled. Miaka stopped. Taiitsu-kun snapped her fingers and everyone warrior except Tamahome got a gift from Taiitsu- kun.  
  
"No fair!" Tamahome whined.  
  
"The road to summoning Suzaku will be harsh..." Taiitsu-kun said, "Before you leave, go look around Konan for a while; I believe help is available"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alright...along with the warriors of a god, there are also two others that can make your journey much easier. First of all, there is the Oracle of Suzaku. The Oracle of Suzaku is not easy to find; first you have to find a person that they are connected with, then you have the slightest chance of finding them. Note that that person has powers; that is why in the legends, they are called the Warrior of the Oracle. Gods have blessed them also, and the warrior can be either gender"  
  
They were all silent as they thought about what she said, "BUT! We have no idea if they are from this world or not...so..."  
  
"That helps us a whole lot" Tasuki muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Now, I need to talk to Miaka" Taiitsu-kun said, shooting the fiery-haired bandit a glare.  
  
_Next day_  
  
"So basically, we just travel around Konan, to look for a random person that knows the Oracle of Suzaku, somehow?"  
  
"Yeah" Chichiri said.  
  
"And how do we know they're even in Konan"  
  
"Well, Taiitsu-kun said so, and she has that giant mirror of hers..."  
  
"So where do we start looking?"  
  
"I think the best idea is to split up in groups for now and go to different areas of Konan" Chiriko said.  
  
"I'm fine with that, no da" Chichiri agreed, "So what are the groups?"  
  
"Um...we can either have two groups of two and one group of three...or one group of four and one of three since Hotohori's not coming"  
  
"Well, obviously Miaka's gonna want to go with Tamahome" Nuriko said, "That's two...but I think they should be part of the bigger group in case the enemy comes and attacks"  
  
"Agreed" Hotohori said, "So who's going with them?"  
  
"I will, your highness" Nuriko said, "They'll need some brute strength"  
  
"Ok, then what are the other groups?"  
  
"I'm heading for Mt. Reikaku and that area" Tasuki informed, "So if you can't take the journey up there, then don't be in my group"  
  
"I'll go with Tasuki" Chichiri volunteered, "But...neither of you have offensive powers...if something should happen..." he said to the remaining too, "So you can't go by yourselves"  
  
"I'll go with the priestess's group" Mitsukake said, "Healing powers"  
  
"And I'll help you guys" Chiriko smiled at Tasuki and Chichiri.  
  
"So off we go!"

  
  
Nakago smirked as he and Suboshi rode through the forests of Konan. They were searching for them. Those fools were starting their search, as if they could improve their chances to beat him...

  
"Aw, when are we gonna get there? I'm hungry!" Miaka asked.  
  
"Soon"  
  
"Why are we going to Suzaku village anyways?"  
  
"There's a chance she might be there"  
  
"If you say so"  
  
She yawned, then blinked, "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"I thought I saw...something" she said, a nervous tone in her voice.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the trees"  
  
Nuriko swiped at a couple of trees and there was a child standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here little girl?" Nuriko asked, sending Miaka a look that said 'This is what you were talking about?'  
  
The girl began to cry, "I don't know where my village is!"  
  
"What's the name of your village?"  
  
"It's near Suzaku village!" she said, still sobbing. The girl was about ten or so, with chestnut brown hair tied into two braided loops by the side of her head. Her eyes were a rare violet color that Miaka had never seen before.  
  
"Well, we're heading there, so why don't we take you there?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Yay! Thank you mister!"  
  
Miaka sighed, "Maybe the villagers there know something about the warrior?"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Warrior?"  
  
"Yeah kid; did you see anyone dressed strangely around your town that was emitting the light of Suzaku or something?"  
  
The girl thought for a while, "Well, I did see a light...it covered the entire village and everybody was screaming and then they stopped. Everything was still but I could still walk for some reason. Then the light disappeared. But the light was purple"  
  
"Purple?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Well...Taiitsu-kun never said that the oracle didn't have a different light than the rest of us..." Mitsukake said reasonably.  
  
"It's possible..." Miaka said, "Onward, to somewhere near Suzaku village!"

  
  
"How much further?" Chiriko asked, "My feet are getting tired"  
  
"Not too much longer, kid" Tasuki said.  
  
Suddenly, about twenty men surrounded them.  
  
"Who dares come into our territory?" one of them asked. He had blue hair and was dressed very uniquely.  
  
"Koji!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Genroh? Back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm kinda doing my job" he said and started to explain.  
  
"I see...I think I can help you there"  
  
**End of chapter! Review, even if you think it sucks!**


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
**Please review!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
"So this is your village, kid?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Yes!" the girl, called Iris, they found out, said happily.  
  
Nuriko looked exasperated, "The girl is very..."  
  
"Childish?" Mitsukake asked, "You're right...she acts more like a five-year old than a ten-year old"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They had followed Iris to a small house, "Mama!" she yelled inside, only to stop in her tracks, "Papa?"  
  
"Iris" a man's voice said hoarsely. Nuriko stepped into view and what she saw made her wince and Mitsukake covered the child's eyes, even if it was too late.  
  
The girl's father was lying in a pool of blood, a set of teeth marks visible around his upper body. A woman and a boy about the age of two also lay on the ground, but unlike the man, they were here dead, "come here Iris" he said. Iris stepped forward hesitantly, seemingly scared that if she did, her father would go too, "Daddy..." she started crying, "I'm sorry I got home late; I'm sorry...I got lost but these people brought me back"  
  
"Iris...I have to tell you something..."  
  
"What is it, Daddy?"  
  
"Iris...you...you're adopted" he stuttered out.  
  
"Way to put the truth lightly..." Miaka muttered to herself.  
  
"No...no..." Iris said, "You will always be my papa...nothing you or anyone says will change that fact"  
  
"I'm glad...you grew up well, Iris...so young and already so mature...you'll grow up to be a great young lady...I wish your mother...both of them, could be there to see you...I wish I could too..."  
  
"Iie...no, you're going to be fine! Don't talk like that!"  
  
"I can heal you..." Mitsukake said, interrupted the father-daughter moment.  
  
"Iie...I want to be with my wife..." he said, sighing, "Iris...don't make hasty decisions" and with that he closed his eyes and all life left his body.  
  
"Iie!" Iris screamed, starting to cry again. The warriors and Miaka could only watch as grief overtook the young girl, someone too young to have to face the death of the family she had known for her entire life.  
  
"Iris?" Miaka walked over to her.  
  
"Miaka..." she sobbed, "they're gone...they weren't my real family but how come I'm still crying?"  
  
"It's okay, kid" Mitsukake said, "C'mon, let's take you to the palace...since you're adopted, I don't think you have anywhere else to go?"  
  
"What about the search?" Miaka asked.  
  
"We'll still continue the search" Tamahome said, "Just with one extra person"  
  
"Well..." Nuriko commented, "We would have to fight that thing off first"  
  
"What thing?" Miaka turned and was faced with a giant wolf.  
  
"Uh...yeah; that's a good idea" Tamahome said, "Let's get it!"  
  
"Take this!" Nuriko yelled, getting behind it and pulling its tail. It gave a howl of pain.  
  
"It's probably the one that murdered them!" Tamahome yelled, giving it a kick.  
  
"Hey, what the hell? That was a powerful kick!" Tamahome protested when it did nothing to the wolf.  
  
_'It's probably the one that murdered them...'_ those words kept repeating in Iris's head as the two warriors fought the wolf. The one who murdered her family; anger started to rise deep within her, but she could do nothing. If she attacked, she would die. Miaka turned just then to see Iris covered by an angry glow of red.  
  
"Take this!" Nuriko yelled, punching it away. The wolf gave a howl of pain as it hit the nearby tree and then lay still and didn't get up.  
  
"Is it...dead?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I dunno..." Tamahome poked it with a stick.  
  
Miaka sweatdropped, "How is that supposed to tell if it's dead or not? If it's unconscious, it's going to lie there anyway"  
  
"Oh yeah...I didn't think of that!"  
  
"Let's go find a place to stay for tonight..." Mitsukake said, "Let's hope that the others had more luck than we did..."  
  
"Um...Mitsukake?"  
  
"Yes?" Mitsukake smiled down at Iris.  
  
"Are you sure I can stay at the palace?"  
  
"Of course...you're needed there" Mitsukake said, 'Better not tell her that she's s warrior...yet...'.

* * *

  
  
"So you say you found a girl dressed in strange clothes in town?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take you to her" Koji said, leading them further into the base where the boss headquarters were. He was using that now, since Tasuki had left.  
  
When they neared, a soft singing could be heard.  
  
_I still remember the world from the eyes of a child. Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now. Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade_-the voice stopped as Koji pushed the door open.  
  
"Interrupting something?" Koji asked, "No, Koji, come in" Tasuki and Chichiri sweatdropped while Chiriko looked a little confused, "Thank you"  
  
"You'll never change, Koji" Tasuki said.  
  
"And you're glad for it, right?"  
  
"Koji, who are these people?"  
  
"Sakuya...this is Genroh, also known as Tasuki, Chichiri and Chiriko; three of the Suzaku seven" Koji said.  
  
"I see...and what are they here for?" Sakuya asked. Koji smiled at her, "Blunt as always"  
  
"And ya love me for it" Sakuya said, grinning too. Tasuki couldn't help staring. The girl's complexion was slightly tan and clear of any blemishes. Her hair was straight and cascaded down here back to reach her waist. She was indeed wearing some weird clothes. He recognized the type of clothes. Miaka called the top...a tank top? And a...miniskirt? Yeah, that was it. The girl was drop dead gorgeous, he had to admit.  
  
"So what are they here for?" Sakuya asked. Koji grinned and then explained the situation.  
  
"You think I'm the Warrior of the Oracle?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" Tasuki said, rolling his eyes, "That's what he said, didn't he?"  
  
"Well, EXCUSE me for trying to make sure I'm hearing right!"  
  
"What? You have hearing problems?"  
  
"More like you do"  
  
"Why you-!" Tasuki was about to say more but Koji stopped him with a laugh, "Looks like you two are gonna get along fine"  
  
"Looks more like they're arguing to me, no da" Chichiri said, but he was laughing too. Chiriko was smiling.  
  
"So you'll have to go with them" Koji said.  
  
"But Koji!"  
  
"Sakuya" he said sternly, "It's a little late to be traveling right now, so you can stay here for one night...besides, I expect you want a drink" he said to Tasuki.  
  
"Drink?" Chiriko said.  
  
"You'll see" Koji promised.  
  
"No ya won't" Tasuki said, "Chiriko's too young to see drunk men an' stuff like that"  
  
"But Tasuki!"  
  
"He's right, no da" Chichiri said, "But don't worry; you're not missing out on anything"  
  
"See ya; I have to pack my stuff!" Sakuya ran off.  
  
"Hey, Genroh's back!" one of the bandits yelled.  
  
"Stupid Genroh..." Eiken mumbled.  
  
"I heard that" Tasuki said, taking out his fan.  
  
Eiken gulped and then ran off to a corner.  
  
"That was too easy..." Tasuki laughed.

* * *

I_ saw that guy. Koji said he hadn't raped me, but it's hard to believe when I was unconscious through the whole thing. Koji's face appeared before me. He was like my brother, well, the way a brother should act anyways. And the bandits are decent; they're all like my designated protectors or something.  
  
That guy's face was still fresh in my mind. I was filled with so much rage when that had happened. I just wanted to kill them. The rage filled me again when I kept seeing his face. Why? I hadn't thought about it in a while.  
  
Maybe that guy had something to do with it? Tasuki, was it?  
  
Hair that resembled fire. Amber eyes. Black and blue clothes. Fanged smile, which I admit, looks really cool. When I saw him, I got defensive...again. Every time I'm near a guy I don't know that was strong, my defense goes up instead of down. And then the memories will come back. I guess I'm afraid of being hurt...again. How stupid...who'd think that I, Sakuya, the rebel, the one that always got into fights would get scared of getting hurt? It was stupid.  
  
But this guy had me on defense so much that I started insulting him. This is weird...  
_  
Sakuya opened her eyes. She was floating about an inch above the bed. That was how she cleared her thoughts; it was like meditating but more like a dream that she could control. It was how she figured out her feelings; it usually worked.  
  
A bang on the window had woken her. She walked over and opened it. There stood her worst nightmare.  
  
**End  
C'mon people! Review; please?!**


	4. A friend amongst the enemy

Yep, after 4 months(?) I finally update! So this is chapter 4 and I'd like to thank my only reviewer so far (sniff...nobody else likes my story). Anyways; thanking my only reviewer:

Lola-gurl! Thanks for reviewing; hope you keep reviewing and won't be disappointed by anything!

On with the chapter!

Oh and by the way; do you spell Kouji like that; or like: Koji? I've checked some different stories; and they're all different...

Oh yeah; and just to tell anyone who's actually reading, I accidently started writing with different names 'cuase...i was just being dumb, I guess and so, if you see a different name, replace it with what makes sense. I've corrected all the mistakes i could find but i might've missed some...  
**Enjoy the story; review, review, review!**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tasuki's head swirled around at the scream. Chichiri got a serious look on his face. Men were looking confused and they were in the way of the seishichecking it out. Kouji was looking frustrated with the men. Chiriko ran in just then. 

"Kouji! Tasuki! Chichiri!" he yelled, "Sakuya has been taken!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kouji yelled.

Chiriko nodded quickly, "Yeah; when I got to her room, she was gone"

"We have to get her back!" Tasuki fumed.

"She was screaming 'no', right?" Kouji asked, "Maybe…maybe she saw that guy"

"What guy?"

"The guy that tried to…"

"Quick!" Chichiri said, "Where did you find her? That guy might be going there!"

"In the market that's near Suzaku village!" Koji said.

"Ok, people; get on" he said, taking out his kasa. They all got on; Kouji a bit more hesitant than the seishi.

"You're coming Kouji?" Tasuki asked.

"Yeah; Sakuya's like my little sister. As a big brother, I HAVE to protect her!" he said, holding up his fist in determination.

Tasuki nodded while he sweatdropped, "Been practicing your dramatic scenes?"

Kouji just shot him a grin that couldn't come close to concealing his concern for Sakuya, "Just hope we get her back safely and unscarred"

* * *

"And the girl was captured by the one that she most feared in that world" Cassandra read aloud, "Wow, poor Sakuya, huh?" she asked Katura. Katura just yawned, "Another one of Sakuya's melodramatics? No thanks" 

Cassandra frowned. Why would Sakuya's own sister be so uncaring? Jason wasn't any better; he was actually sleeping right now.

As if sensing her thoughts, Katura reached over, "Here, let me read"

* * *

"We're here, no da!" Chichiri announced. 

"Good; your landings stillsuck Chichiri"

"Not my fault, no da!"

"Where would that guy keep Sakuya?"

"I dunno; we'll have to ask around"

"Let's try the restaurant first; there's a lot of people in there"

They did so and were met with a surprise.

"Hey guys!" Miaka yelled when she saw them come in.

"Miaka?" Chiriko asked. Miaka ran to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, dragging them to the table.

"Well…" Chichiri said and began to explain, "...And that's why we're here, no da"

"I see…good job; you found the oracle" Nuriko said. He turned to Iris, "Iris, where would the guy keep her?"

"That guy is probably Yuan" she said, "He's known for trying to rape every woman he sees, sometimes despite the age too"

"And where would he be?"

"He lives in a big old shack by the river"

"Let's go there, then"

* * *

"No…"Sakuya whispered to herself. The man; his name was Yuan, looked at her with lust. 

"I couldn't get you last time; I'll get you now" he lunged at her.

* * *

Tears streamed from her eyes. as she struggled against his hold on her.She'd soon be violated by a man that she feared, that had caused her pain the first time she had realized she was in this world. 

"STOP!!!!!!!" she shouted. The man only laughed. Then a thump was heard as he fell onto the ground. She looked at her savior. A man in his twenties.

"W-who?"

"You can call me Nakago" he said, giving her his cloak.  
(AN: Nakago! Dun dun dun! Our favorite villain is back!)

* * *

"Sakuya!" Koji yelled when they reached the shack. She wasn't there. Some of her clothes were there, ripped up and the man was there, unconscious. 

"Where is she?" Tasuki asked.

"Stupid asshole" the man on the ground grumbled as he woke up. Tasuki had him against the wall in a second.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know!" the man whimpered, "In case you didn't notice, I was knocked out!"

"Damn it…"

"But I think that guy took her; Na-something" he said.

"Na?"

"Nakago!" Tamahome growled, taking a guess.

"What did the guy look like?"

"Blonde hair…blue eyes…lots of armor…" Yuan said, "I didn't even get to do that bitch"

"Do you even know who '_that bitch'_ was?" Tasuki asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No…" the man said shakily.

"She was the key to winning against Kutou; and guess what? Now you've messed things up because now she's in the hands of Kutou's general!" Nuriko yelled, clamping his hand on the man's neck. The man screamed in pain and they left, leaving him to his death.

"Now what do we do?" Chiriko asked. He looked over at everyone.

Kouji, who was still with them, had a worried look on his face. Tasuki was furious. Chichiri, like everyone else, had a worried look on his face. Miaka looked like all hope was lost. Nuriko and Tamahome had a determined look in their eyes. Mitsukake was explaining things to the little girl, Iris, was it? She was confused and shocked at what they had done to the man.

"We can't just stand here…we have to get to Kutou to get her back"

"Hate that place…" Tasuki muttered.

"We should just think of what we're going to do when we get to Kutou" Chichiri said, "Let's go somewhere where we can talk…privately"

"We rented rooms at the inn already" Miaka said. Iris nodded, "The owner gave us a discount 'cause he knew my daddy and my mommy and he felt bad for me!"

They followed Iris to the inn where she led them to the rooms.

"Ah" Miaka said, flinging herself onto the bed.

"Now…what should we do?"

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Nakago turned at the girl's tone of voice. 

"To the Kutou palace"

"Oh…" the rest of the trip was in silence.

"Here" Nakago said, extending his hand to help her off the horse. She was still wearing his cloak.He saw that she was still wearinghis cloak. He would have to getsomeservants to give her some clothes; he liked that cloak,though clothes probably weren't the biggest worry on her mind at the moment. He led her down the hall and then another, a turn, another hall.

_'This place was like a maze'_ Sakuya found herself thinking

"Here; rest here for now. A maid will bring you some clothes later, Sakuya-sama" he said and he closed the door on his way out. As he walked down the hall, a smirk came over his face.

"Here you go" a maid come not too long later, carrying a bunch of clothes. Sakuya thanked her and she left. The clothes consisted of what she had seen women at the market wear.

"Needs adjustments" she took off her shoe and a pocketknife fell out, "Too bad I know shit about designing and measuring clothes..."

_Scared. That's what I was. When the man had appeared at my window. I couldn't move so I screamed. I found out that the man's name was Yuan. Through that whole time, I wanted to kill him, to inflict damage. To make sure he didn't touch me again. At all. But I was scared. What kind of 'warrior of the oracle'or the 'oracle' am I if I can't even protect myself against a perverted man? It was like the time with Damian…No, I shouldn't think about it now. I wish Kouji was here now; then I could leave. This place is such a maze…that Nakago guy freaks me out, but I really have to be grateful, don't I?_

"Sakuya-sama?" a boy with dirty-blonde hair walked in, disturbing Sakuya from her thoughts. She fell back onto the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, Yui-sama wants to see you"

"Sure" she said and he began to walk away.

"Um…hey, what's your name again?"

"Suboshi"

"I don't exactly know the way…"

"Well…that's why you're supposed to follow me" he grumbled, looking incredulously at her.

"Fine" she said, and crossed her arms grumpily.

They were silent for a few moments.

"So…um…what are you doing here anyways? You don't look like a servant"

"I'm one of the Seiryu Seven…though, I wouldn't be talking 'cause you definitely don't look like a maid. Only Nakago knows why you're here and he refuses to tell" Suboshi had a scowl on his face when he mentioned Nakago's name.

"I take it you don't like Nakago" she commented.

"Hell no" he replied, "Do you?"

"Nah…he gives me the creeps; especially when he's staring at me"Sakuya shuddered. Suboshi dropped his scowl and smirked, trying to keep back a laugh.

"What?" she crossed her arms, indignantly.

"It's just that usually women have the opposite reaction of yours" he said, "I guess it's not really funny but it's good to see that not all girls like him"

"I'm not like most girls...trust me on that one"

Suboshi answered her question with a genuine smile. Sakuya smiled. Finally; a person in this place that didn't seem like they would try to hurt her.

"Here we are" Suboshi said, the smile still on his face. He knocked, "Yui-sama; I brought the girl to you"

"Come in" Yui said, "You may leave, Suboshi"

"Yes, Yui-sama" he said, turning to leave.

When he was gone, Yui turned to Sakuya.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sakuya Chang"

"I'm Yui Hongo and I don't know why you're important but Nakago said to meet you, so here we are" Yui said. She had a cold tone of voice, as if she was trying to forget something but wasn't really working. Silence reigned the next few moments.

"Yep, this isn't awkward" Sakuya commented. Yui smiled faintly.

"Wow, I got you to smile" Sakuya said.

"Alright…I met you" Yui said, her face hardening, "Suboshi!" the blonde came in, "Take Sakuya back to her room!"

"Yes Yui-sama"

After a while, Suboshi turned to her, "Well, at least you weren't maimed…"

"Has she been known to do that?"

"Does getting a Suzaku seishi to turn against his own priestess and break her arm count?...not that I'm complaining..."

"Good to know…" she said sarcastically.

"Ya know…it's weird, it's easy to talk to you…just like it was with my brother"

"Was?"

"Yeah…he died not too long ago. He was killed by the Suzaku sichi seishi"

"Oh…I'm sorry…" she said as he was telling her about his brother, "I know how you feel"

"Do you?" he asked, almost angrily, "'Cause if you really don't, I don't need your pity"

"Fine with me" she said, "But I'm not pitying you"

"Good" he said and walked off.

**Suboshi's POV**

What the hell was that? How…did I end up talking to her about Amiboshi? I haven't talked about him since I found out he died…and then suddenly this stranger waltzes in and I practically open up my memories to her. It's really weird…but she's easy to talk to…like Amiboshi was…

* * *

_Oooh....looks like Sakuya made a friend don't we all wish we had Suboshi as a friend..._

_Sakuya: HAHA! I'm lucky and you're not!_

_Shinitenshi: Shut up before i reveal your secrets!_

_Sakuya: starts moping_

_If this sounds weird, I'm probably hyped up on sugar at the moment.............sugar.....................hope you liked the chapter; bye bye!_


	5. Saviors fighting

Ok…so no one reviews…..but I'm not gonna give up!

* * *

When Sakuya woke up the next morning, she was met with a surprise. The surprise? Having Suboshi leaning on the wall, watching her sleep. 

"What're you doing here?" she asked, still sleepy.

"Nakago told me to come get you," he said. He was trying to be nice this time. Amiboshi would have wanted him to be nice to someone that was so much like him, he was convinced.

"For what?"

"How should I know?" he asked, "Get dressed" he said and left to wait outside the room.

* * *

"Nakago, _what _are you planning to do with the girl?" 

"One thing is more sure…she can't know _anything_. We offer her our kindness and maybe it'll work, though it'll be hard especially since she was with the Suzaku Seven first"

"Well…then having Suboshi do the job was a good idea"

"I know" Nakago smirked, "Fool. He doesn't even realize what he's doing"

"It's such a chance in our favor that she has the same demeanor as Amiboshi"

"Not the same…but close enough to make Suboshi think so"

"It's genius"

"Nakago, here's Sakuya" Suboshi said. Nakago looked up from his conversation with Tomo.

"Good…I want to you take her to town and buy her anything she needs" Nakago said, throwing a bag of coins at the startled boy.

"What?!" both Sakuya and Suboshi said at the same time.

"Do it" he told Suboshi, then turned to Sakuya, "Well, you need more clothes than that, don't you?" he asked coldly.

"Uh…I dunno…"

"C'mon Sakuya" Suboshi said, "At least you get out of the palace"

Sakuya nodded and followed him out.

"Well, that was weird, but how 'bout we have some fun while we can?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Well…I think there's a huge event something in town, let's go there, shall we?"

"Sure!"

They went to the center of town and found that there wasn't much. Suboshi then suggested they go to the market. Sakuya hesitantly agreed.

"So…what'd you want to get?" he asked.

"I dunno…let's look around" she ran from stand to stand with Suboshi tagging along. Then she spotted a stand, which held a pair of really cool looking rings hanging on a chain.

She ran over, "Those are cool" An amber stone was in the center, outlined by silver.

"Uh…Sakuya…I really don't thinkwe can afford those…" Suboshi said, looking in the bag.

"Aww…no fair Suboshi"

The shop keeper smiled, "Those are special…there's a legend behind it. Want to hear it?"

Keiko nodded and Suboshi gave a meaningful cough, which she ignored.

"Once, long ago, there was a girl. She was a warrior that was needed by her country. She was also a willful person so though the soldiers and commanders told her she couldn't fight, she went to battle anyways. She had met a boy in the enemy country when she was there. But due to the war, they never really got to know each other. And the girl ended up being killed by the boy…but they had the rings, and it symbolized that friendship, doomed as it may be…they say their spirits linger within' the rings, waiting for another chance. The legends also say that whoever wears the ring next in any form cannot take it off until the cycle has ended; when one of them don't kill the other. Many have tried, but none have succeeded"

"That was a good story" Sakuya commented, "Suboshi?"

"I told you;we can't afford it"

"Here, take them for free" the shopkeeper smiled.

"A-are you sure?" Sakuya asked.

"On one condition…" the shopkeeper said, "Give one of them to your friend over there. You two seem very much like the friends in the story"

"We're not…enemies" Sakuya said.

"Oh?" the shopkeeper said, "That was unexpected…maybe you will be because I'm kinda a fortuneteller too and just so you won't go back on the promise…" she handed one to Suboshi and one to Sakuya. They left the stand, bewildered.

"Uh…that hag was so fake" Suboshi said.

"Hey, we got them for free, didn't we?"

"Yeah…" Suboshi said, reaching to slip his chain off, "Hey, it's not coming off!"

"What? Hey, you're right!"

"That old hag!" he turned back to the stand. It was gone.

"Guess we're stuck with them" Sakuya said, "Literally"

They headed back to the palace and were about to burst into Nakago's room...

"Hey…listen…" Suboshi said. Voices were coming from Nakago's room, and not just Soi's voice too…it seemed like all the gathered warriors were there, well, except Suboshi.

"So she doesn't know that you sent Yuan?" Soi laughed.

"No. And she better not find out" Nakago said, "Or our plans are ruined"

"So where is she now?"

"On the streets, shopping with Suboshi" Soi smirked, "That boy is so useful"

Sakuya's eyes widened. She then ran off, making absolutely no noise. She didn't know where she was going but it was away from those people. She found herself leaning against the trunk of a big tree.

"Sakuya!" Suboshi yelled. He ran over to her.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"What?"

"Did you know about the Yuan thing?"

"No, I swear! I didn't…I seriously think of you as my friend! You're the only person left who seems to understand how I feel"

"Good…" she looked up and he saw her face was tear-streaked, "I don't want to go near them" she said.

"You want to leave, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said, "But that's impossible"

"Nothing…is impossible"

"So what'd you suggest?"

"You can run…" he said, "Nakago still thinks we're out…so if I get battered up a little, he'll think someone took you"

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"Of course…I said you were my friend, didn't I? I may be ruthless to my enemies but I'd do anything for my friends"

"Thank you" she said.

"C'mon" they quietly snuck out of the palace gates again and into town.

* * *

"Ok…now we just have to find a way to get you out of town" 

They were looking around when suddenly three familiar faces popped up in front of them. Kouji, Chichiri and Tasuki.

"You guys!" Sakuya said, surprised.

"Yeah, us; what'd you expect?" Tasuki asked, "And what are you doing with him?" he glared at Suboshi.

"You know each other?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah, no da, but we have to get you outta here before he kills you, no da"

"Hey! Suboshi wouldn't kill me!" Sakuya insisted as she watched the fight between Tasuki and Suboshi.

"Rekka SHINEN!" Tasuki yelled, a blast of fire coming from his fan.

"Holy…shit…" Sakuya muttered, eyes wide as she watched the fight.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I know the friendship thing with Suboshi is written REALLy crappily...but i'm pretty much dead right now....(yawn) so forgive me and please review; even flames are good... 


End file.
